<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Connor: School Shooter by HommicidalRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580447">Not Connor: School Shooter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HommicidalRat/pseuds/HommicidalRat'>HommicidalRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HommicidalRat/pseuds/HommicidalRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was known as the school pothead, the crackhead, the instigator of every fight to ever happen, the emo, the school shooter, the one who will punch you if you make eye contact. That was just... him. Always pissed off, high, and terrifying Connor fucking Murphy.</p><p>But Connor was nothing like that. At all. Literally the opposite. People would know that if they spoke to him at least once. </p><p>Or</p><p>A few small things Evan noticed about Connor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Connor: School Shooter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of pot, crack, school shooting, suicide, murder cases. </p><p>They’re all super brief but just in case =]</p><p>I basically just wanted to make a list of random head canons I have about Connor but I decided to make it into a shitty fic lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor was known as the school pothead, the crackhead, the instigator of every fight to ever happen, the emo, the school shooter, the one who will punch you if you make eye contact. That was just... him. Always pissed off, high, and terrifying Connor fucking Murphy.</p><p>But Connor was nothing like that. At all. Literally the opposite. People would know that if they spoke to him at least once. </p><p>Evan hadn’t noticed that Connor really was different than what he’d originally assumed until like two years into the relationship. Late at night he thought</p><p> </p><p>Connor is a hufflepuff. He seemed like such a slytherin or ravenclaw.</p><p>Connor baby talks to every dog he sees. He seemed like he would despise baby talk.</p><p>Connor fucking loves Whitney Houston. He seemed like he’d be the type to want to stab himself whenever he heard her name.</p><p>Connor hates waffles. He didn’t seem like he’d have such a strong opinion on it to genuinely have pure hatred for waffles. </p><p>Connor has a massive fucking sweet tooth. He seemed more like a “i fucking hate sweets” kind of person.</p><p>Connor always adds extra chocolate in a Mocha. Evan couldn’t have even assumed Connor would like a mocha in the first place. </p><p>Connor watches Gilmore Girls on repeat. He didn’t seem like he’d even know what Gilmore Girls was. </p><p>Connor hates Rory. </p><p>Connor fucking loves Chihuahuas. He thought Connor would absolutely hate chihuahuas and call them yappy and annoying.</p><p>Connor has to hold in a squeal whenever he sees any dog. Who would’ve thought Connor Murphy would even be capable of such a high pitched noise:</p><p>Connor actually kinda likes kids. Unless they’re being too loud. They’re don’t treat him any different than they do anyone else. Possibly one of the most shocking things Evan found out.</p><p>Connor always wears a really stupid t-shirt whenever he has a sweater on. Just so that nobody else can see but he knows its there. Connor actually owns colours other than black? Evans jaw almost dropped.</p><p>Connor cried during Up. He’s actually very very emotional during movies. Evan sometimes holds him while he sobs.</p><p>Connor will cry if you give him a present for his birthday, or Christmas, or anything. Maybe not right there and then, but maybe later when he’s alone. It’s not a sad cry, more a ‘holy shit you remembered me I’m so happy thank you oh my god’ kinda thing. </p><p>Connor loved taking the train. If he had a choice between any mode of transportation he’d choose the train. </p><p>Connor has a box in the garage full of stuffed animals. Sometimes he likes to go through it and smile. Even didn’t think Connor would’ve even liked stuffed animals when we was like 4. Evan had some weird idea that Connor was just always a teenager and just kind of spawned when they all turned 15.</p><p>Connor favourite colour was neon green, not black, contrary to popular belief. </p><p>Connor has to get a new sketch book every few months. Mostly because he does way to many doodles in the pages while waiting for something to actually draw that the book fills up way too quickly. Evan finds this really cute.</p><p>Connor fucking loves video games. Minecraft is his favourite, even if it’s basic. Sometimes he likes to make cottages and sometimes he likes to make dungeons for villagers.</p><p>Connor hates endermen. Evan and Connor bonded over this for a few hours. </p><p>Connor spends way too much time on twitter and reddit. Connor has social media? </p><p>Maybe sometimes Ao3 too. </p><p>Connor is autistic, and he hyper-fixates on a different musical or play every few months. The current one is Chicago - “Yes bitch you don’t need any man” was something he said while half asleep watching the Cell Block Tango scene with Evan. His favourite character is Roxie. Evan literally never would’ve guessed Connor was a theater nerd. </p><p>Connor fucking loves glitter. Every time he gives anyone a present with a card, they have to open it outside because he likes to put glitter in the cards so when it gets opened, it explodes. He pissed off Larry with that one, but it was difficult to properly argue with him while he was sparkling.</p><p>Connor likes to paint Evan’s nails while he’s sleeping. Sometimes Evan wakes up with green, or blue, or pink nails. He loves it. </p><p>Connor absolutely fucking hates feet. Evan understood, feet are fucking weird. </p><p>Connor is literally always cold, and will probably have 3 blankets on most of the time, if he’s out in public, 3 layers. </p><p>Connor has a tiny cock tattoo. It was just three circles. But a cock still. He got it while he was drunk with his friend who was a tattoo artist. Evan giggled about this a lot. Sometimes at really inappropriate moments where he just randomly remembered this fact.</p><p>There was also things that people were right about. Stereotypes, really.</p><p>Connor would get into fights. A lot.</p><p>Connor was suicidal more often than not. He’d attempted a few times. He was getting better though. </p><p>Connor smoked pot. </p><p>Connor hated a lot of people.</p><p>Connor had well... daddy issues. If you will. And mommy issues. Not in a kinky hot way, more a ‘yeah my parents didn’t love me and were scared of me for a solid 10 years’ kinda way. Not exactly something you could jack off to.</p><p>Connor liked reading about murder cases, but people thought he would do this to get ideas. No, he was just really fucking nosy. </p><p>Connor wasn’t as steely and angry as everyone assumed. Connor wasn’t ‘Connor: school shooter’. Connor was ‘Connor: a cuddly six foot tall emo with a severe sweet tooth, who fucking loved chihuahuas.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>